Midnight Parade
by xxPHiLHARMONiC
Summary: 100 drabbles from one to one hundred in order. The hundred themes from HitsuHina LJ. Theme 20: life there are forks in the road, even in death
1. Theme 01 First Snow Seen

First Snow Seen

--

I own no Bleach

--

She loved the snow.

She loved picking it up and tasting it.

She loved rolling around in it, making snow angels.

Only, the snow means a bad thing too.

Whenever she sees snow, she knows that Hitsugaya is fighting.

-

Fresh snowflakes glided onto the grass as he panted.

"_Hyourinmaru!_"

"Amazing!" He looked to see Hinamori rushing to him. "You've mastered it!"

"'Already?'"

She glomped him.

"You did it Shirou-chan- no Hitsugaya-kun!"

The warmth of her breath on his face, her hugging him close to her, she was too close.

He blushed.

"Q-quit it…"

She hugged him closer.

She giggled.

"Don't blush now!"

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!"

-

Snow to her meant Hitsugaya's Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru meant ban kai.

Ban kai meant fighting.

He was fighting.

She stopped playing in the snow.

She was worried.

Where is Hitsugaya-kun, and why is he fighting?

-

CHAPTER ONE OF THE 100 THEME CHALLENGE! I will go from number 1-100 in that order, soo number 99 wont be next! LOOK FOR THE NEXT ONE "By Your Hands"


	2. Theme 02 By Your Hands

Her Hands

--

I own no Bleach!

--

He's held her hands before.

They were warm and smooth.

They weren't the hands of a person who wields a sword.

They were the hands of a lady, an emprise, a queen.

They weren't the hands of a girl who held her sword against her best friend.

Hands that would cut his skin if the brain told them too.

He couldn't believe it.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

She was being controlled.

Manipulated.

Deceived.

He wouldn't believe it.

She was crying.

By her hands.

By her hands she held a sword.

By her hands she defended a liar,

but he didn't want to believe it.

--

its short… but…. I couldn't think of anything else to put. LOOK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! "Ice on Fire" I know one line Im going to use! "Hell is freezing over." AND YOU CANT SAY THESE ARE SPOILERS ANYMORE! YAY! HORRAY FOR EPISODE 47!


	3. Theme 03 Ice on Fire

**Title: **Freeze

**Theme: **02 Ice on Fire

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **The Aizen stabbing Momo

**Notes: **For angelHina-something! Authoress of THE MARRIED LIFE! Gomen gomen! I cant spell your name/remember it! I love you! MARRY ME! Im joking! Im a girl… yes Im a girl, and sadly Im not a fangirl, only a HITSUHINA FANGIRL!

Freeze

His blood is running cold.

Her blood is running cold.

There blood mixes together.

His wound on his arm is still bleeding.

Her wound on her chest is still bleeding.

They're dying.

They're freezing.

The devil (_Aizen_) is in Heaven. (_Soul Society_)

The universe is crumbling.

Hell is freezing over,

and he can't do anything about it.

Im sorry its short, its called a drabble for a reason. Thank you reviewer! I LOVE YOU SEAL-CHAN! 3! But Angel, I will still marry you!

Next Drabble: Old Phrases!

I will write this in like 5 minutes! As soon as I get this on 


	4. Theme 04 Old Phrases

**Title:** Names

**Theme:** Old Phrases

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **none!

**Notes: **PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ HAUNTED! I shall continue! ONLY IF I GET THESE THINGS!

Beta tester!

some reviews who have read horror stories/scary stories, there messenger name so they can help me! NEED THIS ONE BADLY!

PLEASE HELP ME, IM ONLY A LOWLY 7th GRADER! With 7th grade English!

That is all.

OH this drabble is for seal-chan… I LOVE YOU!

* * *

Shirou-chan.

A ten letter word.

A ten letter word that he hated

It was a pet name!

He was a man!

He can't have a name, well, a nickname that meant "Whitey-chan."

That name would ruin any man's pride!

He hated that stupid suffix: -chan!

After she said it, those kids in the ally would mock him

"Ohh Shirou-chan!"

They were mocking Momo.

They knew they couldn't mock Momo.

That was sin.

It was wrong.

Only him, Hitsugaya Toushirou, may mock her!

Now with their beautiful black eyes and swollen faces then know.

They know never to mock him with his pet name from her.

They now know only his Bed-wetter Momo may mock him.

Shirou-chan was HIS petname and NO ONE may have it, or mock him with it!

* * *

PLEASE IF YOU HAVE MSN OR YAHOO MESSENGER TELL ME DAMIT!

PLEASE REVIEW! It will make Nelia happy, and yes I really do talk in third person in real life! Not as much, but…

We need a "Hitsugaya's fangirls who hate Hinamori haters fan club" Stupid people… I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!

Next Drabble: Until the End

IF I DON'T GET HELP, I FEAR THAT I MIGHT GET WRITERS BLOCK! And if I don't, besides Im looking at the paper and the next one don't have block on it is theme 9: Calligraphy on Torn Paper!


	5. Theme 05 Till the End

**Title: **End

**Theme:** Until the End

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** My favorite place to write things, the battle with Aizen! XD

**Notes: **XD six reviews! That's the most I've gotten for one story, besides 'Watermelon'

I LOVE YOU ALL! Only YOU ALL ARE IDIOTS! Yes I know you have msn, but do I have it? TELL ME! Okay bitchy side has gone, XDD TELL ME DAMNIT! I WANT EVERYONES MSN and YAHOO! ALL of you XDD

His arm bleeding.

Her wounds bleeding.

She's crying blood.

He's crying blood.

Inside they're crying.

Crying tears.

Inside she wonders,

why is he still here?

Shouldn't he be somewhere else, doing paperwork?

Or could it be that it was Aizen he was searching for, for his captain's job?

Why?

"Baka Bed-wetter Momo, stop leaving. I wont leave you-"

She gave way.

She gave away to the darkness.

" –not even after the end."

Tears fall on her face washing away the blood from her mouth.

"Baka Bed-wetter Momo."


	6. Theme 06 Side by Side

**Title: **Together

**Theme: **Side by Side

**Spoilers: **none, AU

**Notes: **I write 2 drabbles a day, I could write like 10 but, I DON'T HAVE TIME TT

When Hitsugaya Toushirou was a little boy he lived next door to a little girl named Hinamori Momo.

He lived in a plain brick house while she lived in a yellow one.

They both were normal.

The houses anyways.

Hitsugaya was a genius.

Hinamori was just weird.

They were opposites.

Other people thought they couldn't last that long.

He was a brat and she was too sweet, kind, forgiving.

They couldn't last very long.

Even when they were older and the beginning of his love for watermelons.

They were smirking, his love for watermelons would over power theirs and she would get tired of him.

They ate watermelons together, they talked, and he spat his seeds at her.

Maybe she would get sick of the spiting?

Nope.

Now they were seventeen and still friends.

Walking to class together, eating lunch, and laughing.

They were starting to doubt their first thoughts.

Then Momo started getting crushes on their Language teacher.

They smirked again, knowing they wouldn't last now.

They stopped smirking when there heard the news.

They stopped smirking when they saw them together, now twenty-five, walking up the stairs to the shrine temple.

They watched, together the two of them walking to the shrine.

They frowned, they were smiling.

They were happy.

All they thought vanished.

Then they smiled, so they were wrong.

Watching them walk up the stairs side by side made them forget those years of saying that they wouldn't last.

They belonged together.

Even though they had watermelon cake with seeds.

Even though when they were eating it, it had seeds, he spit them at her.

She laughed as he did.

They belonged together.


	7. Theme 07 Disbelief in Truth

**Title: **Liar

**Theme: **Disbelief in Truth.

**Rating: **PG

**Notes: **ANGST! Im in an angsty mood! Only because I talked to Tado-chan… he makes me sooo lonely and sad/depressed. Plus, Im listing to Linkin Park.

"You killed him!"

Her sword to his eye.

Tears rolling off her cheeks.

"I don't know what to do anymore."

_I didn't, Aizen wouldn't write that!_

His thoughts are mute to her.

Her screams of rage.

Her cries of pain.

He's not a liar.

She doesn't believe him.

"_Liar!"_

She won't believe him.

He is her childhood friend.

Shouldn't she believe him?

He knows her more than any other person in Soul Society.

She can't say its because his was a captain, he was a captain too.

"It was his handwriting!"

She is still crying.

…

He knocks her out

Hinamori 

_Gomen nesai._


	8. Theme 08 Longing for Childhood

**Title: **Wish

**Theme: **Longing of Childhood

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **it takes place after she wakes from her coma has only happened in her dreams

**Notes: **THE FOURTH DRABBLE I HAVE WRITTEN TODAY! does happy dance TM

* * *

Being a child is easy.

In that moment in time the parent does everything.

Even in Seretei(?) that happens.

For Hitsugaya Toushirou and Hinamori Momo an elderly grandma was there parent.

Granny took care of everything and they had fun and played around.

Being a child is the best thing in life.

Even though he is still a child he still wishes to be a kid again.

He wouldn't have to mess with 'eating'.

Only drink water.

They didn't even have to breathe.

No paperwork, on worries.

It's like a paradise.

Each day he spent with Hinamori.

Now the only time he sees her is when he passes the 5th squad.

Each day was fun.

Each day he sees her she looks down, pain rushes though her body. It hurts to see him.

He wishes he was a child again with Momo.

In his head he smiles at the idea.

* * *

XDD Next is my favorite theme in the first ten! Calligraphy ontorn paper! feel the love!

Haunted is going into the back of my mind... meaning im losing ideas! TT i need help!


	9. Theme 09 Challigrapy on torn Paper

**Title: **sUcKeR

**Theme: **Calligraphy on torn paper

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters : **Hitsugaya

**Notes: **You have to love me! gets on with her gangster-self really you do… and people I know you will halp me… JUST FUCK'N GIVE ME YOUR MSN SN DAMNIT! Yes yes I know you will help me… JUST TELL MORE YOURS! And gomen not any HitsuHina but… maybe later?

--

_Dear Hitsugaya Toushirou,_

_You suck._

_Love,_

_-_

He stared at it for a few minutes.

The name was scribled out.

Who that hell wrote this?

"Well so does your mom."

Wait… he wouldn't say that because I could say it wrong by actsident.

He might say Momo.

It was very close.

Only a 'O.'

"_well so does Momo."_

He thought about it for a few minutes.

"ew."

He left it at that.

No 'jo-momma' jokes.


	10. Theme 10 Inevitable

**Title:** Fate

**Theme: **10 Inevitable

**Rating: **PG

**Couple: **HitsuHina

**Genre: **Angst

**Notes: **NUMBER TEN! 90 more to go!

He couldn't get away.

His fate would always catch up.

Clinging to him, never leaving.

His fate loved hurting his loved possessions.

It loved destroying his loved ones.

It can never leave him.

It will never leave him.

His fate, emo glasses and all, will always destroy her, his most-loved possession.

Haunting her in her sleep.

His face haunting her heart.

He tries to run away.

They always say you can never run away from your fate.

He will keep trying.


	11. Theme 11 Command like a soverenign

**Title: **Claims

**Theme: **Command like a sovereign

**Rating: **PG

**Couple: **HitsuHina

**Genre: **angst

**Notes: **l had no clue what 'sovereign' meant so I took me a good 5 minutes to look in the dictionary to find it… I could have written another drabble! We need lower vocabulary words for me!

" _You are Aizen-taichou's murderer." _

" _I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_Shirou-chan."_

"_When I join the gotei 13, I'll join his division!"_

Her smiles, her tears, her voice.

Her smiles always made him smile.

Her tears made him worried, scared, protective of her.

Her voice made him shiver with delight knowing she was talking to him.

Now, he doesn't know which is which.

Does her voice make him smile.

Does her tears make him shiver?

Does her smile make him worry?

He doesn't know anymore.

He doesn't care.

None of these were important.

Only she was.

Only her.

Only Hinamori Momo was the most important thing in his life.

And forever she will be.


	12. Theme 12 Reasoning

**Title: **I Told You

**Theme: **Reasoning

**Rating: **PG

**Couple: **HitsuHina

**Genre: **angst

**Disclaimer: **I own Bleach!

**Notes: **none at the moment…

"_I know Aizen, he would never write anything like this!"_

Words are mingling-less to her now.

"_But it was his hand-writing!"_

She attacks him.

_Listen to me._

_Please._

His mute pleads of trying to reason with her go unheard.

_Please._

_Im telling you._

_Please._

_Im begging you._

Still unheard.

He stopped, this was useless, she wouldn't listen, reason with him.

He hits her, knocking her out.

_I told you. _


	13. Theme 13 Puzzle of the mind

**Title: **Question

**Theme: **Puzzle of the mind

**Rating: **PG

**Couple: **HitsuHina

**Disclaimer: **I own no bleach

**Notes: **this will never be as good as the one with the smell of women. I cant remember the writer! TT OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! tommorrow! i will be 13! now i will be able to see "Brothers Grimm" without mommy!

Why?

A simple question that can lead to anything possible.

Why did she trust him?

Did their friendship mean nothing to her?

Did his love for her mean nothing to her?

Nothing at all?

When she got scared and spent the night with him in his futon mean nothing?

When she left him to go to Shinigami school and he followed her mean nothing?

When she was confused he would explain it to her in her language he knew very well, did it mean nothing also?

When Aizen 'died' he was the first person to comfort her, did that mean nothing?

When she was stabbed in the heart, wasn't he the one that jumped at Aizen fighting for her, did that mean nothing?

If that means nothing to her, then why is he with her, by her bedside watching her sleep?

That's a good question.


	14. Theme 14 Flowers in Spring

**Title: **Blooming

**Theme: **Flowers in spring

**Rating: **PG-13

**Timeline: **AU

**Notes: **In Japan students stay in the classroom (not gym) (music?) and the teachers switch classes. There are usually 8 in high school (good ones) not sure in middle school.

In school there's always a time and place when you have to learn about the birds and the bees.

Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't like that idea.

The thought made him want to gag.

He knew about the birds and the bees when he was six.

Everyone knew that he knew, he had an older teenage adoptive sister, Rangiku Matsumoto. Not really 'adoptive' they just lived in the same house.

Anyone who looked in her room knew that he 'had' to know, it was filled with porno. Plus she had a boyfriend that creped him out, red eyes.

He just had to take health class. Plus, boy and girls "together" had to watch it.

Hinamori Momo was in room six with him.

Did they have to be the bestest of friends, and her being his crush.

He hates teachers.

"It rises with pleasure."

He looked at her face.

He wanted to laugh.

It was twisted.

Her eye was twitching.

Her face just screamed "EWW!"

"_Momo-chan is blooming like the flowers in spring."_

He hates Rangiku.

He hates the birds and the bees.

"You insert the—"

What was the video saying?

He looked at her again.

"Eww…"

He wanted to laugh again.

He turned back to the TV.

"Childbirth."

He stopped.

He shut his ears.

He shut his eyes.

Even that couldn't stop it.

The sounds of gagging.

He opened his eyes and looked around the room.

Renji was sleeping next to Rukia.

Rukia was laughing next to Ichigo.

Ichigo was about to gag next to Ishida.

Ishida was next to Orihime trying to answer questions of confusion.

Next her Orihime was Momo and next to her was him.

He stared at her for a bit.

Her brown/green uniform, her hair ornament he gave to her for her birthday, her big brown eyes staring at his.

Wait a—

He saw her blush.

She giggled a little.

He moved his hand closer to hers.

He put his hand over hers.

He saw her blush and she moved her eyes to the TV again.

"Breasts."

He blushed.

"_Momo-chan is blooming like the flowers in spring. Pretty soon you will be married leaving me for her and then little Hitsus' will be everywhere." _

Rangiku's face, her voice, that memory.

He clasped his hand with a hold on her's.

"So that's where babies come from!"

Giggles came from her mouth from Orihime's outburst.

The birds and the bees won't be that bad when they are older.

Her head was resting on his shoulders.

After they get married.


	15. Theme 15 Egoistcal

**Title**: Full of It

**Theme: **Egoistical

**Rating: **PG

**Spoilers: **Chapter 195, I think.

**Notes: **SORRY, SORRY! My obsession is going to corpse bride! TT and plus Istep is on! It is easy and I do not care about it but the school makes it a big deal. In addition, I did not know what 'Egoistical' meant a first… then I asked me mum and she said "Full of them self, clean your room." I quote her.

----

There was a bright light in her eyes.

It was foggy.

On the other hand, was that just her?

She sat up.

She looked out the window.

It was bright, it hurt her eyes.

She looked around the room.

Her eyes stopped at the door.

Unohana Ritsu stood there, smiling at her.

"Hinamori-sama, would you like some tea."

Who's 'Hinamori?'

Her brain hurts.

She cannot remember anything.

She tried to open her mouth.

"It's okay, you don't have to speak."

She nodded.

-

"Send news to the living world was Hinamori Momo has awakened."

"Hai Unohana-taichou."

-

She heard murmurs on the other side of the shoji screen. She saw Unohana-sama's head tilted, her lips were moving.

Unohana-sama's head tilted back in front to look at her. "Come now."

She got out of her bed and followed Unohana to another room. It was quiet and peaceful. No loud noises. It wasn't bright, just normal.

Unohana pored tea for them.

She should have pored the tea; she had a hunch that Unohana was a higher level then she.

She picked her cup and drank.

She saw Unohana smiling her 'motherly' smile and picked up her cup to drink.

-

"Hitsugaya-taichou of the tenth division, news has been brought to you from Unohana-taichou of the forth division."

He stood there outside the school classroom,

The messenger was a girl; she was old enough to be his mom so she said she was. He did not care.

"Well, what is it?"

He bet it was that they killed Aizen and they needed him back to resume the captinlyness.

"Fifth division fukutaicho Hinamori Momo-"

The messenger was pulled down by his shirt, eye level with Hitsugaya.

"What about Hinamori?"

The messenger gulped.

"She's awake…"

The messenger was pulled down to the floor.

The classroom door was opened.

"Oi, she's awake."

The door shut and running was heard.

-

She sat in her bed, or was it the fourth division's bed?

It was nighttime.

She looked out the window.

There was the moon.

It was a crescent moon.

She lowered her eyes to her hands.

She opened her mouth.

She tried to speak.

She failed.

"Hinamori-sama, please rest."

She moved her eyes to the shoji door.

Unohana stood there, smile and all.

She nodded.

She laid her head to the pillow.

She closed her eyes.

-

"What do you mean she's 'asleep?'"

"She is resting."

He frowned.

"Go back and complete your mission."

He scowled.

"No."

She sighed.

"Fine Hitsugaya-sama. Please do not wake her."

Her eyebrows joined in worry.

-

He sat on a chair near her bed.

He watched her.

Her face was emotionless.

He frowned.

"Oi, girl, wake up."

His eyes dropped.

He laid his head to her pillow.

He closed his eyes.

He breathed in her scent.

-

He woke up with something going through his hair.

Something soft, brushing his hair.

He opened his eyes.

He saw huge brown eyes starring at him.

His eyes widened.

He sat up quickly, then turning around to see her face.

She was not smiling.

It did not look like her at all.

Her hair was down, his fingers itched to brush it and put it into pigtails like he did long ago.

He knew it was her though.

He lunged at her, hugging her close to him.

"Baka Bedwetter Momo…"

She snuggled up to him, nudging him at his neck.

"Shirou-chan…"

He tightened his grip.

She struggled for breath.

He loosened it a bit.

"Hinamori I…"

"Shh, Its okay."

She snuggled into him once more.

He closed his eyes.

He opened her eyes, Matsumoto Rangiku was there.

He widened his eyes.

"Wha- where's Hinamori?"

Matsumoto tilted her head.

"She's still in Soul Society,"

He frowned.

"Taichou, we have a new mission in the living world."

"Okay."

--

Im GOING TO SEE CORPSE BRIDE TODAY! It took me like 3 days to write this because I only had like maybe an hour a day and mostly Im checking other stories to see if they updated. -coughLifelesscough-

WHAT DOES HIDDEN SUPREMACY MEAN?


	16. Theme 16 Hidden Suprenmacy

**Title: **Captain  
**Theme: **Hidden supremacy  
**Rating:**PG  
**Time Line:** Childhood  
**Notes: **omg, you don't even know how long it took me to find out what 'supremacy' means. ToT I asked for help, nobody told me anything! I asked and asked. I don't like you people. And peoplz it means 'Supreme power or authority.' I hate you all.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When he was still a child, he thought he was the most powerfuler-est person in the world.

He thought that the Shinigami were just weaklings.

That is at they were- _Weak and worthless. _

However, inside he knew, he was the only one weak and worthless.

Blaming the Shinigami felt better.

It felt better until she left him to become a Shinigami.

He watched her leave.

He stood until her body was out of his eyesight.

He walked inside.

He screamed.

Rage filled his mind.

He knew that he might not see her anymore.

He punched the wall.

He flinched from the pain.

He examined his hand.

No blood.

He screamed.

He wasn't even strong enough to cause himself to bleed.

He glared.

Bedwetter Momo was, he bet, stronger than he was.

- - - - - - - -

"What's so great about him?"

She sighed.

"Shiro-chan."

She giggled.

"Aizen-taichou is a captain."

He glared; then rolled his eyes.

"He has the name 'taichou' after his name. I know that he's a captain."

She looked up to the sky.

"He isn't just any captain. He is kind; sweet; wise; noble, tall."

She stopped.

He threw his shoe at her.

"Wai! Shiro-chan!"

He rolled his eyes.

"_I would be a better captain!" _

"Whatever."

He glared.

She smiled.

"Ne, Shiro-chan."

He glared darker.

"Don't call me Shiro-chan."

She glomped him.

She snuggled into his hair.

"You'll still my favorite and most important person ever!"

She could feel his blush against her cheek.

"So don't be jealous."

He pushed her off him.

"Whatever."

She smiled seeing the slight smile on his face.

- - - - - - -

He felt something was wrong.

He looked around the room to see if anything was missing.

_Clothes for tomorrow. Check._

_Momo's school uniform. Check._

_Pillows on the futon. Check._

_Momo clinging on his torso. Check. _

_Glowing hand. Check._

_Wait…_

He stared at his hand.

He smirked looking down at the girl.

_I am going to kick 'Aizen-taichou's ass.'_

_- - - - -_

_DONE. And I have purple hair. I should take a picture of it! XD its sooo kweel! XD_


	17. Theme 17 Tell me why and say it in tears

**Title: **Clean  
**Theme:** Tell me why and say it in tears  
**Paring/Characters:** HitsuHina  
**Category:** BLEACH  
**Disclaimer:** I don't so shut up  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Summary:** Tears clean the soul but she won't cry  
**Notes:** Wow. I LIVE. Well this story anyways xD  
**Dedication:** To my plot dinosaur, people have bunnies, I have a dinosaur!

* * *

When she wakes up she will be confused and angry. She will think that he killed Aizen and try to kill him. Then he will take the chance and tell her everything. After that she will cry and tell him everything. And then he will tell her he loves her and to keep crying and say sweet nothings in her ear.

"Tears clean the soul,"

But now he erases his plan as he watches her smile.

"so why won't you cry?"

His heart feels heavy. She doesn't know anything. He wants her to cry and tell him all. Everything. He wishes she would spill her heart to him. Spill every last bit and then crawl to him for love.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun, why the—"

Her sentence is cut off by the slam of the door.

But not even the dead get their wishes.

He thinks this as he leaves.


	18. Theme 18 Consequences of tomorrow

**Title:** Worry  
**Theme:** Consequences of tomorrow  
**Paring/Characters:** HitsuHina, Aizen  
**Category:** BLEACH  
**Disclaimer:** I don't so shut up  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Summary:** We'll think about it tomorrow  
**Notes:** To make up for not updating for like, um a long time so I'll update a lot today!  
**Dedication:** For the creator of the song The Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. MR. ROGERS IN A BLOOD STAINED SWEATER!

* * *

I didn't care how it happened or what was happening all I was thinking was Aizen. I didn't care about the world about me.

He was warm and soft.

His breath proved everything.

His wall unbound body was alive and was moving.

I didn't care; I'll worry about it tomorrow.

That was until something cold touched my body.

I'll worry now.


	19. Theme 19 Do you call it fate?

**Title:** Fate  
**Theme:** Do you call it fate?  
**Paring/Characters:** HitsuHina  
**Category:** BLEACH  
**Disclaimer:** I don't so shut up  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Summary:** Fate has ill humor  
**Notes:** White boys that say they're gangsters make me want to punch them. So I do.  
**Dedication:** TO PANCAKES!

* * *

When he was alive he lived in a poor town. When he died he lived in a poor town. When he was alive he died at a young age. When he was dead he "died" at a young age.

When she was alive she lived in a normal town. Then she died she lived in a poor town. When she was alive she died at a young age. Then she was dead she "died" at a young age.

He "died" a hero.

She "died" a girl.

When he was reborn he lived in a normal town.

When she was reborn she lived in a poor town.

But the one thing that made them "die" and live happily was:

They would always see each other again.

Do you call it fate?


	20. Theme 20 Misleading Paths

**Title:** Wrong Paths  
**Theme:** Misleading Paths  
**Paring/Characters:** HitsuHina, Aizen  
**Category:** BLEACH  
**Disclaimer:** I don't so shut up  
**Rating:** K/PG  
**Summary:** In life there are forks in the road, even in death  
**Notes:** 4 chapters in one day! w00t!  
**Dedication:** none, THIS THE FORTH CHAPTER TODAY!

* * *

Even in death there are bad mistakes that can be made into good ones, or the good ones that turn into bad ones. But in life you only have 100 years to realize it. In death you have forever and a day.

Taking this into consideration, Hinamori weighed the chances. Shinigami or Shirou-chan, saving souls or laughing.

As she looked down the dusty road she saw a kind smile and a welcoming hug on one side. On the other she saw a boy scowling.

Giggling she leaned toward the smile.

Ignoring the cries of "Bad choice in life" she walked on the road.

Leading her into lies of smiles.


End file.
